


Sombra & Baptiste

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Back when Sombra and Baptiste were both in Talon, the latter ends up showing his true colors while on a dangerous mission in Hanamura. A little heroism now and then is a rare thing indeed, especially in that organization... so of course Sombra can't resist investigating further.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 16





	Sombra & Baptiste

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I started writing Chapter 9 in May 2019. Had the first sex scene written out and everywhere, all while Baptiste was still in PTR. For some reason, I never got around to finishing it until JUST now.

A vicious firefight broke out on a cloudless summer night, rattling down the streets of Hanamura. Yakuza goons blasted away at a team of soldiers, clad in black and red, huddling behind an abandoned bus. Gunfire plinked against the metal frame, raining sparks and shrapnel down onto the troopers as they peeked out from behind cover.

A loud dull drone heralded the soldiers’ rescue- a Talon dropship, cresting over the city skyline and driving hard between buildings to relieve them.

A Yakuza henchman standing on a rooftop pointed it out, beckoning for his comrade to bring him a rocket launcher. The dropship hovered over a small playground, perilously stationary…

The gangster hoisted the heavy weapon up on his shoulder and took aim… just as he got a lock-on, he was suddenly pushed forward- tumbling over the ledge. With a desperate shout, the criminal plummeted to the earth.

His comrade looked on in shock as a woman appeared from thin air, clad in a light purple glow for a split second before she materialized. She had one foot kicked out in front of her, the smoking gun of the first guy’s ‘mishap’.

“Oops.” She chuckled, pulling her foot back in. The hacker known as Sombra grinned, purple eyes gleaming mischievously under her red and black bangs, made up in a bob cut that matched her black and red Talon uniform.

Just as the other goon rose his pistol at her, she casually dispatched him with a burst of her submachine gun, throwing him onto his back.

“Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente.” the hacker said, stepping over his body with a sly grin before she turned her attention upon the dropship hovering in place. The force of the repulsors sent the playground swings flying.

Down below, Captain Cuerva signalled to his troops, “That’s our ride!” He barked, “C’mon!”

The Talon troops rushed out of cover, braving a hail of gunfire. Five of them in all, each wearing featureless black and red trooper uniforms.They climbed into the dropship under fire, hurriedly taking their seats on the benches. Just as the last one got on board, the ship started to lift up off of the ground.

After doing a quick headcount, the team medic’s head snapped and he asked his captain, “Where’s the agent?”

“The hacker?” Doubleday quirked his head, his curiosity evident even under that imposing helmet.

“She’s not here.” The medic stood back up, clenching his fist.

“Sit down, Baptiste!” Captain Cuervo ordered.

“Where was she last? Did anyone see her?”

“I think I saw her ducking into the bookstore.” Pacanowsky muttered.

“Alright. I’ll be back.” The medic said, just moments before he stepped off the ramp of the ship and dropped back down towards the playground.

All four of his teammates leaned over to try and see where he had dropped… right back into the hornet’s nest. The medic dashed away towards the bookstore. From the opposite side of the ship, a tiny little ball came hurtling through the air. It flew right into the dropship and there materialized Sombra in its place, appearing with a flash of white and purple light.

“He vuelto.” She said in a deep and low murmur, drawing all of their attention back on her.

Cuervo brought his hand up to his temple, shouting over the radio, “Baptiste, come back! It’s alright, she’s here with us now!”

Sombra arched an eyebrow and poked her head out over their shoulders at the firefight below.

Baptiste had just gotten his hand on the doorknob of the bookstore when his captain recalled him back over comms. He nearly slipped doing a one eighty and hurried back towards the dropship.

Bullets ricocheted left and right of him as the ship rose higher and higher into the sky…

“Make way, make way!” Cuervo ordered, shoving Sombra and the troopers away from the ramp.

Under withering fire, Baptiste dashed under the dropship’s shadow… crouched low… and shot up into the air, some ten or eleven meters. He managed to just barely get one hand on the ramp. Mazzei helped him up, dragging him onto the ship.

The dropship took off and the ramp folded up after him.

Sombra loomed over the medic on the floor, her head quirked to the side in curiosity, “You came back for me?” A smile stretched across her lips, “Aw, isn’t that sweet?”

…  
…  
....

They kept their helmets on the whole ride back. Baptiste avoided the hacker’s gaze, but she didn’t balk at all. Those violet eyes just stayed locked onto him the whole time… never straying for a moment- not until they had returned to base. The very moment the dropship touched down on the landing pad, Sombra vanished without so much as a word.

Jean-Baptiste breathed a sigh of relief.

He had to admit, Talon treated him well. The first thing he wanted to do when he got back was to take a hot shower. He had a bathroom all to his own, attached to a room all to his own with a closet and a kitchen all his own! It was a luxury he could only dream of as a soldier for the Caribbean Coalition, much less an orphan to the Crisis. He left his uniform in a pile by the door, stripping down to his boxers.

Jean-Baptiste walked into the bathroom rubbing the back of his neck. He started the shower up, nice and steamy… The door to Augustin’s barracks room slid open and closed for just a second, overriding the lock with a purplish LED blitz across the console. 

Outside the bathroom, dainty little footprints depressed his carpeted floor… passing by the pile of clothes. From thin air, a belt appeared and fell to the ground, attached to an armored skirt of sorts, black with red hexagonal patterns. A few steps away, a pair of white boots manifested and were tossed to the ground. Amid the sound of the shower running, there were the various delicate little sounds of fasteners and buttons being undone.

Baptiste’s pile of clothes was soon joined by another set, white and red and black, tailored for a woman’s figure.

He had lathered himself up in soapy suds, dappling his ebon body in puffy white clouds. He spread them across his muscles like cream, every inch of his skin glistening as the raining waters washed over them… they coalesced at the lowest points of his body- his elbows, his fingers, on his nose… and at the tip of his hanging manhood. Beads of water dripped down off of his purplish cockhead, thick and heavy even in this state of disinterest.

The man was blissfully unaware of any uninvited guests as he washed himself, softly humming to the backdrop of the water’s static. He carefully washed his dreads, rinsing them in a shampoo especially for his texture. Baptiste was flanked by glass on two sides, fogged up with steam as they were. His body was a blurry silhouette through them, a dark figure solitary amongst the snow-white tiles of his bathroom. A single unseen fingertip pressed against the glass from the outside. It drew on the condensation, gliding in an oval… to make the shape of a skull- with two oversized eye sockets framed with stylized lashes. It was Sombra’s own personal signature- la calavera.

When he finally turned around to wash his back down, Baptiste’s eyes widened at the sight. The sliding door suddenly opened, letting out hot steam into the cool bathroom air. There appeared a young woman, dusky skinned and nude, with violet eyes, black and red hair… and an irrepressible grin.

“Hola.”

“Bonswa.” The man cautiously replied, stepping back.

Her body was lithe and muscular like his own, though more slender and nubile than sturdy and virile. He let his eyes drift over that languid form, to her dark nipples- punctuated by little purple piercings- down to her sex adorned with a tantalizing patch of dark hair.

“Heard you ran out all your lonesome to come and save me, huh?” Sombra waggled her eyebrows.

“That was just a… professional courtesy.” He replied with a somewhat forced smile. Baptiste hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on in that woman’s head, even after working together on that mission...

“Oh.” The woman nodded and laughed, “I don’t want you thinkin’ I owe you or anything.”

“You could just buy me a drink.” He shrugged.

Sombra stepped forward, wrapping her slender fingers around his length. She narrowed her eyes upon his own and arched an eyebrow,

“That’s good too.” Baptiste nodded.

His tall figure was like a shield, blanketing her from the hot water. It ran down his muscled back as she marveled over his front… and felt him growing in rigidness and heat in her palm.

It didn’t take long for her to stroke him to a state of complete arousal. The hacker was quite pleased with how he turned out— the Haitian was hung. He was heavy in her hand and yet the moment she let go, his cock sprung back upright. Soon she had both her hands on him- one pumping his shaft as the other fondled and cradled his weighty balls. His head rubbed up against her belly, brushing aside the woman’s dangling navel piercing.

Sombra dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed as she wrapped her lips tight around his cock. Between every suckle and kiss, Sombra let out the sound of a pleased, “Mmm” or “Hmm.”

She breathed through her nostrils, humming and sighing as she worked his cock over.

“Kou lan guet!” Baptiste furrowed his brow and braced himself on the wall.

“Mmmhm?” Replied the sultry voice below him.

Sucking and slurping echoed off the walls of the shower in spite of the rain down on his back. She worked his balls too, pulling them away from his body so that she could hold them and have her way with them completely. She rolled them between her fingers, just lightly cradling them. A finger pushed past where they hung, pressing against the very base of his shaft, beneath his sac. No woman had ever done that to him before.

Baptiste grit his teeth and nearly stumbled, which only served to motivate her more. “Mmmhnn!”

She pulled off of his cock and lavished her worship upon his balls, rolling her tongue up and down, left and right, all around. She took one in her mouth as she jerked him off… and only let it leave her luscious lips with a wet pop! “Mmwuah!”

This was just too much to endure.

“Sombra.” He warned, “I’m, uh-”

“You ‘bout to cum for me, haitiano?”

He winced as she ran her tongue up one thick vein along his shaft in just an instant, “Yeah.”

“Acabar en mi cara, papi.” She said, deadly serious. Her voice was low and husky, a command rather than a plea or a request…

“Say what?” Baptiste asked, blinking.

Sombra sighed and literally grabbed him by the balls, kneading and massaging him as she pumped his shaft with the other hand. She wrapped her lips tight around his cockhead, a tight seal around that purplish helmet. She felt his veins throbbing- his balls tightening… up above she could see his abs tensing up too.

Just a few strokes later, Baptiste came with a deep growling moan. Sombra pulled away, her hand a blur of motion over that thick dark tool. Like a geyser he shot thick ropes of spunk all over onto Sombra’s waiting face. So hard he came, so viscous his semen- that it brushed aside her head and sprawled from her brow to her scalp. He heaped streams of cum over her sultry features, rope after steaming hot rope across her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips. She reveled in it, bathing in the hot shower of a man’s most sincere gratitude and pleasure…

Baptiste’s fingers bent against the smooth unyielding tiles. He had lost himself there for a moment, totally lost to all other sensations and concerns but the explosive climax that Sombra had brought him to. He was still dazed when she stood up, dripping in the mess he had made of her.

She slunk past him and Baptiste nearly collapsed when he tried to step aside. The medic regained his wits in time to watch her standing beneath the showerhead, washing away those thick rivers of cum down her face… and along her slender neck… until it was slathered down her breasts and belly, dripping to the floor.

When she turned around, he noted her cybernetics trailing down her spine… and that magnificent round ass. He’d be in love if he wasn’t convinced that she was crazy.

SMACK!

“Guau!~” Sombra shot him a playful sneer over her shoulder.

“Sorry, Not Sorry.” Baptiste replied with a chuckle, “I couldn’t resist.”

“Didn’t think you had it in you to play rough, Vato.” The woman snootily turned her eyes back to the wall and started to lather herself up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Baptiste cocked his head and arched an eyebrow.

“Mi mamá spanks me harder than that.” She answered. Of course, Sombra never really knew her mother and the closest thing she had to a mother’s embrace growing up was the warm hum of computer monitors.

SMACK! SMACK!

Two more across her bottom, making her ass cheeks ripple from the impact.

“Huy~” The woman cooed, “Mucho mejor…”

He grabbed two handfuls of her wonderfully perfect behind, his dark fingers buried deep in the mocoa softness of her bare flesh. She soon felt the heavy weight of his cock settling upon the valley between her cheeks. She threw her hips backwards, pressing his manhood up against his own body and kissing his balls with her wet pussy.

She waggled in place, grinding against him as he squeezed and pulled her ass. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again. His erection never completely went away to begin with.

Baptiste pushed her body forward and put his thumbs on each side of her sex, spreading her pussy lips. Tight and pink… and damn wet too. No longer caught between their bodies, his cock fell at gravity’s behest, standing straight out, poised towards her entrance.

She wiggled her ass more incessantly, as if to shake off his hands like some kind of bucking mare. It only spurred him on, though. Part of him felt like she was egging him on to punish her… so with a shrug, the Haitian resolved to grant her that wish.

He thrust his hips forward, his manhood finding its way almost effortlessly. He drove himself on to the hilt, burying his thick and dark cock deep into her sex.

“Kèt!” He almost winced, “You’re tight.”

The woman smiled and lowered her head. She quite enjoyed being complimented, even if it was on the quality of her fuck holes. In fact, she might have relished those compliments the most. The woman threw her ass ass backwards against him.

His hands went from her cheeks to her hips, holding her down and making it clear who would be in control here. Baptiste marveled for a moment her body, his gaze traveling up the intricate cybernetics along her spine- all the way up to her skull, the long wet hair hanging down one side of her face, draped wet and clinging over her neck and the collar.

He started to move, his hips rolling like waves on the shore, the shower water running down his shaft and to his balls dripping as he fucked her. In spite of her acerbic attitude earlier, he took his time and savored every moment.

The brown bodied beauty bent lower, her head nearly disappearing in front of him as she stretched her hands out, long fingers splayed out completely against the bare white tiles.

She watched her own breasts swaying- watched the rivulets of water coalescing to her nipples and flinging off with every thrust. She looked past them to watch his thighs slap against her own- and his heavy dangling huevos! Sometimes the hacker took to appraising a man’s machismo by his balls a little too literally… but in this instance, she deemed Baptiste man enough for her.

Slap. Slap. SLAP!

He steadily went faster and faster, harder and harder, making her body rock and sway just a little further with every beat of his rhythm. Damn she was tight… and getting tighter still, he thought. Of course Sombra was the type of woman who would hone every muscle in her body if it meant better fucking. It was almost as if she was trying to keep him in place, gripping his cock so that every backstroke was an effort- dragging his whole length against her inner walls.

She relaxed just as he pulled all the way out, and so expertly timed her own contractions that she clenched up again just as he was about to bottom out in her- daring him to push through, challenging him to overcome her. It felt all the better for both of them when the sheer strength and virility of his cock forced its way. She had him soaked in her juices.

Then a lightbulb went off in Baptiste’s brain. He just realized that she was trying this hard to overload his senses and he was still nowhere near cumming. Perhaps because he’d already gotten plenty of his fill earlier… while Sombra was desperately trying to prove something.

She wanted him to give it to her… so he was gonna do just that. Baptiste clutched at her hips hard and pulled all the way back, until his cockhead appeared half-buried between her womanly lips… and then he POUNDED her, throwing her off balance and making her step forward, almost to the point of squashing her face up against the wall. She hadn’t the time to relax her muscles so the whole thrust just plowed through every ‘defense’ she had.

“Huuunnh!” Sombra heaved her body back to regain the footing she had lost. He drew back and they both stumbled… but then he soon threw his whole body weight back into her. Again the sudden change in pace threw off her rhythm and she clenched before him. Again he pushed through it, hitting her to her core, “UNH!”

“FUCK!” She spat out. He slammed into her again before she could utter her next words, “Ay! OH, Pa-pi, yes!~”

The latina threw her head back, moaning. He reached out for her wet hair and wrapped it around his fingers, never letting up his pace for a moment. He yanked back with a fistful of her hair, forcing her purple eyes up into the ceiling as the showerhead rained upon her neck and bouncing breasts.

“Ay, Ay! Oh, ci!~” Her voice became weak, less husky and more… girly, even. Almost in surrender, she moaned, “Voy a venir! Oh, Papi, voy a- Ah.. AH!”

Her words lost all coherence and soon what little deliberation she had in her clenching ceased as she came, uncontrollably seizing up on him, her body going haywire with orgasmic convulsions. She gushed as he plowed on, driving his cock deep as it could go, until his balls slapped at her outer folds, getting soaked with her pleasure.

On and on she came, until she was a shuddering mess, her voice becoming a singular repetition, “Uhh, unhh, uhh, huuuh~”

Now he too was nearing his limit, brought back to the precipice of orgasm by the feeling of her own climax upon his cock, and her wild display and moaning… “I’m-” He was about to say.

“Ci, Papi!” She moaned, “Cum inside me! Give it to me, -UNH, baby, pleaaaase.”

Though she was still cumming, he could feel it coming and going in waves- and now she was building herself up for another peak. This crazy girl was dirty talking to herself as much as she was to him. Luckily for them both, it was working. Baptiste felt like every neuron in his brain was firing off to a single point, to the very tip of his cock… and then, finally, it all released.

“Hnrngh!” He grit his teeth and didn’t relent- plowing away as he started to cum.

“Ooooh fuck yeah, babyyy~” Sombra said, eyes shut tight with almost a whine in her voice, “Cum inside meeee, -OOH~”

The Haitian growled with every forceful push, with every violent spurt forcing its way out his body and into her own. She soon lost coherence again, her speech devolving into wordless moaning. He was just grunting too and between the sound of the falling water, their bodies slamming together and their moaning, the shower was a cacophony of noise.

He was almost too aggressive for his own good, and after three good thrusts bottoming her out, Baptiste drew too far backwards and out his cock came! It left her pussy with a wet pop and a COPIOUS torrent of cum splashing out. She was still cumming, the contractions splattering out his seed in a way not altogether unlike a man’s own ejaculation…

Not that he was done either. He pushed forward, his balls hitting her pussy and the base of his cock between her ass cheeks. Again and again he shot thick creamy ropes across her back, a heavy load that she almost felt would weigh her down. Soon his ebon cock was runny and white, oozing its last. All the while Sombra jiggled her ass, the only willful action she could muster amid her helpless moaning.

He threw his head back and let out a deep sigh of relief, his whole body seeming to rise and fall with every breath. His cock stood triumphant between her asscheeks, absolutely soaked as it presided over its weighty work.

Sombra’s whole back had been covered in thick ropes- though the beads of water all across her brown skin melded and mixed with his cum, diluting it and loosening it until it became thin enough to slip and slide down her curves. Her augmented spine, already shiny and metal, struck a hard contrast in all the places he had covered it. A faint purple glow tinged some of the strands adorning her nubile form.

Eventually their moans became sighs and they began to succumb to exhaustion. Sombra stepped forward, letting his sopping wet cock fall completely. It hung low, cum dripping from his tip down to the floor. As she straightened her back, plenty of cum was dripping down from her sex as well. The deluge of the shower was only just now starting to reach her womanhood and wash away his prodigious work.

“Huy~” She cooed, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes and throwing it over her shoulder.

“Mmm, thank you, Baptiste.” He said in imitation of her sultry teasing voice, then back in his own, “Oh, you’re welcome!”

She rolled her eyes and casually backhanded the air, “Tch. Don’t get too full of yourself.”

“Oh, I think you’re the one who is full of myself.” He shot back with a wink.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a laugh, “That’s so dumb. Eres estúpido.”

She shook her head and turned away from him again to finally actually get down to bathing. Baptiste smiled and squeezed a huge glob of body wash gel into his hand, then he rubbed it into his other hand and began to lather down her shoulders and back.

“Ay!” She cringed, “That’s cold!”

“Oh, quit your belly-aching.” He cooed, taking every care to do a good and thorough job.

Sombra lowered her head and smiled as she washed her front. She ran her hands over her abs and her breasts, covering and uncovering parts of her skin in soapy bubbles that slid slick down her figure.

Once she was all soaped up and rinsed down, the woman turned around and spun her finger with a waggle of her eyebrows, “Your turn.”

Baptiste complied with a smile, showing her his muscled back and firm butt. She observed it approvingly for a moment, committing it to memory as the water ran down every muscle and curve… and then she returned the favor, kneading soapy water into his ebon skin.

As far as men went… she could do worse. Who would have thought someone so selfless and… heroic would end up in Talon? It was charming, really. This place chewed up men with soft hearts… but she hoped he’d last.

Maybe she could do something to help him out with that.


End file.
